East Kabukabu Castle
Description East Kabukabu Castle is found on the east Kabukabu island and is initially inaccessible until Jenk returns the Headress to the Kabu royalty. Clearing the East Kabu Castle will require 1001 Kanji. Walkthrough This section contains spoilers on how to clear the East Kabukabu Castle. Click on the spoiler to view. # First, ensure that you have learned the first 1001 kanji # Cross the moat and before entering the castle circle east or west to the north side of the castle # Find the hole in the north side of the wall and open the treasure chest to find your first key # You may be able to skip directly to step 10, and open the door in the north east corner, if you cannot proceed as below # Enter the castle, open the door to the south west, and climb the tower to the top # Once on the top floor head north to the north west corner, open the treasure chest to receive a new key # Return to the ground level, open the south east door, and climb the tower to the top # Once on the top floor head north to the north east corner, climb one more tower, open the treasure chest to receive a new key # Return to the ground level, open the north east corner, and climb down the stairs to B1 # On B1 climb down the north west stairs to B2, both paths take you there from the south east stairs you entered from ## On B2 there are three treasure chests, they contain: A - Herb, B - 200 Gold, C - Slime Battle (no reward), D - Odaicon Circle # On B2 climb down the south west stairs to B3 # On B3 follow the path straight until you reach the stairs. The chests hold an Herb and an Odaicon Blessing # On B4 the first room contains two chests containing 24 gold and 3 gold. The second room contains a chest with 15 gold. The third room contains a chest with 5 gold. None of the beds can be slept in. # Briefly returning to the ground floor head back down the stairs to the south east. # On B5 there are 4 stairs down, one in the north east, one in the south east, and two in the south west. # Down the north east stairs on B6 you will find two treasure chests each filled with a slime battle # Down the south east stairs on B7 you will find nine treasure chests, they're all filled with slime battles. # Down the first south west stairs on B8 you will find four treasure chests, all filled with slime battles. # Down the second south west stairs on B9 you will find 7 treasure chests, all filled with slime battles. # After opening all the chests you will receive an Egg # Jenk can now leave the castle, you can use the escape twine repeatedly to reach the overworld. # Make sure to cross the draw bridge